Stug
by Anonyx
Summary: Doug's confession has given Ste a lot to think about.


****Spoilers for the episode that aired May 8th, 2012.**

**AN: **Soooooo a couple hours ago, I watched Hollyoaks and freaked out with happiness after hearing Doug's confession. I can't wait to see what happens next. Anyway I decided to write a fanfiction about it. It basically just starts off with the confession and continues from there. I don't know what direction the show is going to take with the Stug storyline, so if you're reading this a long time after it's been posted, it's possible that my story won't make much sense xD Also, this is my first attempt at writing, so be nice! Also, as you can see, I couldn't come up with a title...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks. I make no money from writing this.

''You're the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about at night. And when I check my phone, it's to see if you've text!'' Doug said, with way more emotion in his words than Ste considered appropriate for the conversation. Why was he freaking out anyway? All Ste was asking was to be allowed to go on his date after his long day of work.

''Well I'm sorry Ste, but I don't want you spending all your time with Adam'' This was getting ridiculous. What made Doug think he had a right to decide who he could or couldn't spend his time with.

''So we should spend 24 hours a day together, should we?'' Ste was beginning to get seriously annoyed.

Doug didn't even hesitate before yelling ''Yes! he doesn't love you!''

''Oh right, and you do, do you?''

Doug's response was dead silence.

Ste stared into ice blue eyes filled with hurt.

This didn't make any sense. Why would Doug be hurt? Why hadn't he responded? There's no way he was actually… no that couldn't be it. Doug was straight. He couldn't be jealous. Could he? …

Ste couldn't do anything but stand there confused as his friend and business partner walked out the door, looking defeated.

Doug was too exhausted to find a bridge to throw himself off of. No, he'd learned his lesson about that on New Year's. Instead he decided to head home, where he could lock himself in his room. His misery being the only company he wanted for a while.

But of course with his bad luck, Texas was home and apparently in a chatty mood.

''Whoa, you look like you got hit by a truck'' Texas didn't make a habit of being subtle.

''At this point, the truck would have been a welcome sight''

''That bad, huh?'' Texas patted the spot on the couch next to her. ''Sit, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on with you.'' She gave him a look that said she was serious.

Doug sighed and sat down. For a few minutes they just sat in silence, staring at the tv screen which was playing a rerun of some soap on mute.

Texas turned to Doug looking a little uncomfortable. ''Look Doug, is this because… well, umm, does this have anything to do with the fact that I turned you down? I mean, look, you're a great guy and everything but I just don't think we make a very good match.''

Doug hadn't really been expecting that. Wow, Texas really thought that the reason he was walking around looking this heartbroken was because of her? He wished that were true. It would have been so much simpler than the truth. Which was that he was in love with his friend and business partner. Who also happened to be a _guy_.

''No, this has got nothing to do with you Texas. Though now that I think of it, I guess I can see why you would think that.''

Texas still didn't look convinced. ''Are you sure? I mean that doesn't explain why you kissed me at the SU bar the other night. One minute you were agreeing that we were just friends and the next you try to stick your tongue down my throat.''

Doug frowned at the memory. He had made such an ass of himself due to his jealousy. It had been so painful to watch Ste and Adam on their date. He regretted ever setting up that internet dating profile for Ste. He wasn't really sure how to explain any of this to Texas. Well, he had already screwed up and failed to keep this secret from the one person who should never have found out. He didn't see point in keeping it from Texas. It was better than letting her walk around thinking he was secretly in love with _her_. Those days were long gone.

''Texas, there's something I have to tell you. It may be a little hard for you to wrap your head around this.'' Doug swallowed, this wasn't a conversation he ever expected to have.

Texas was starting to look concerned. ''You're not like, dying or anything are you?''

Doug gave a humourless laugh. ''No Tex, it's nothing like that. It's just, well, I like this person. No, it's not you. I mean I _really_ like this person. I feel like we're perfect for each other. But unfortunately, the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual. And well, the stuff I did with you was just me acting out in jealousy. ''

Suddenly, it looked as though realization dawned on Texas. She stared at Doug wide eyed. As if she could see into his mind if she stared at him long enough. ''Oh. My. God. It's Ste, isn't it? You like him. I knew it! I knew something was up when you acted like a crazy person and tried to sabotage his date''

She looked way too pleased with herself. Doug didn't even bother trying to deny it.

''Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. I messed up and now he knows how I feel. I'm screwed. Not only am I going to lose him. I've also just screwed up our business. There's no way the two of us will be able to work together after this''. Doug let the misery creep into his voice. This was just way too much to deal with right now. He just wanted to collapse into bed and deal with this later.

Texas looked sympathetic. ''Look Doug, this may be hard for you to believe but I kind of get what you're going through. I mean, all my life I've been attracted to men. I've never even looked at a girl twice. Then Jodie comes along and suddenly I'm having feelings I never thought I could have for a girl. Ste is probably just going to need a bit of time to wrap his head around all this. Just give him some space for a little while and I know you two will be able to work this out.''

Doug wished he could be that optimistic. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. ''Thanks for the chat Texas, I think I'm just going to pack it in for now. I'll see you in the morning.'' He headed towards the stairs.

'' Okay, I'll be here if you need me. Get some rest, Doug''

Doug was beginning to doubt whether he'd actually be able to fall asleep tonight with all the crap running through his head. Oh well, he had to at least try.

**************************************************8

Ste arrived at Adam's house half an hour late. It was sort of a miracle that he showed up at all. He had come really close to cancelling. Doug's confession had changed everything. Well, was it really a confession? It's not like Doug actually said that he liked him. But he hadn't denied it either. And then there was the fact that it suddenly made sense why he didn't want him around Adam.

Ste had been trying his best to think of his friend in a strictly platonic way. He even felt guilty every time he let his mind wander to scenarios where Doug was his partner in a sense that had nothing to do with business. But after that argument, his head was a mess. He didn't know what to think. So he had decided that a night with Adam would be a good way to keep his mind off things. So far, it wasn't working. It was not working at all. Here he was having dinner with a gorgeous guy and all he could think of was a certain blue eyed brunette.

Ste realized Adam had stopped eating and was staring at him.

Adam cleared his throat. ''Ste, is everything alright? Do you not like Mexican food?''

''Oh no, the food's excellent! I'm fine, don't worry it's nothing. My head's just a bit of a mess today, that's all'' He hoped that was enough to convince Adam.

''Let me guess, something to do with Doug?'' Adam sighed and took a drink of his wine.

''What makes you think that?'' Was it really that obvious?

''Oh come on, Ste. It's pretty obvious that there's something there. It's obvious with the way he crashed our date the other night. The night we met, I actually told Doug I would back off if he was interested in you but he assured me he was straight. I thought maybe he was just being an overprotective buddy but it's obvious there's more to it than just that.'' Adam sounded like he had been expecting to have this conversation.


End file.
